


Daffy Dialogues - Bizarro Dean

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dyslexia, Gen, Grenade Launcher, Macho-psychotic Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Bizarro Dean




End file.
